Lana's Happy Ending
by Avril-rocks07
Summary: Basically a crossover of Smallville, Eurotrip and Edgemont...


_Lana's Happy Ending _

It was a quiet day in Smallville; everyone went about their business as usual, stores were empty or slightly full. Lana laid there under the shade of an old oak tree in the park. She was lost in thoughts of what has happened and what could have. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was awhile now since Whitney and Pete left, god knows where. She than woke up to find Willow standing there with a smile on her face. They met awhile back and ever since they kept secrets between each other. They slowly became confidents and now are best friends.

"Hey Wil, what's up?"

"Not much, so what's new with you Lana?"

"Nothing really, I got bored and you showed up, nope, nothing new."

They looked at each other, smiled and Lana stood up. Fiona, Scotty and Mieke transferred from Ohio to Kansas. It seemed odd that they would be transferred in their senior year. But they decided to accept the transfer. Scotty drove while other two either slept or looked out the window. It was awhile before they arrived in Smallville. Summer vacation started one month ago and the local schools are closed until summer ends. Lana went with Willow and Chloe to the coffee shop to talk. She seemed more occupied than usual and some how Chloe understood why Lana seems occupied. But Willow didn't notice the two agree not to talk about it.

"Man there's nothing to do around here, so what's up Chloe?"

"Not much, I went to Metropolis and well I didn't get anywhere there."

"Oh o.k. well umm Lana what's new with you?"

"Nothing, I talked to Clark this morning and well he left."

"Oh, well umm the weather seems very peaceful this time of the year."

Willow didn't know what to say afterwards as she looked down at her cup of coffee. Lana in the other hand was deep in thought; _'Why did Clark leave? Why didn't he tell me he was going to leave? Wait, why did Chloe and Clark talk? What did they talk about? Why do I have bad luck with almost all of my relationships? No, maybe it's true she doesn't have any real luck with her relationships. _She closed her eyes and than started to think again.

Fiona looked at Scotty for a few minutes and had turned because he started to notice her. She fell asleep after a few minutes of looking at absolutely nothing pass by. Scotty found rooms for rent sign and went for it after three hours of driving. It was Lana's old house turned into hotel. He woke up Fiona and Mieke and they got their luggage and moved in after all of them paid the clerk. Fiona lay in Lana's old bed and just looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment she felt odd knowing that her ex is in the next room. She fell asleep finally after two hours of laying there. The next day arrived and as usual Lana went to school. She felt comfortable, still getting use the idea of avoiding Clark every chance she got. She felt odd seeing Clark now after he told her his secrets and now figured out why Pete left. His secrets seemed to push people away instead of bring them closer to him. It was last night that he told her his secrets.

Laurel is waiting for Anika to come out of the restroom. It was two weeks ago when they got transferred to Smallville high from McKinley as part of a foreign exchange student program. She stood beside the wall near the restroom door. She still felt weird about this new school. She didn't know what to say about Lana, although they looked the same. They had very different memories growing up; Lana lost her parents, Laurel didn't, Lana has been through a lot of near death experiences, Laurel lived a normal teenage life. There were a few similarities between them; Lana and Laurel had a few broken relationships. She closed her eyes and than looked at Lana walking toward her.

"Hey Lana, what's new?"

"Not much Laurel, oh by the way there's going to be three new students from Ohio. I saw something very odd."

"What do you mean by odd?"

"I saw another girl who looked like...us."

"Oh...o.k. well I'm just waiting for Anika."

They looked at each other for a moment and than Lana walked away. She felt odd knowing that there's another girl in this school that looks like her and Laurel. But whatever it matters she still has trouble dealing with Clark's secrets and still has trouble with her friendship with Chloe. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Fiona walking past her. Fiona had her problems, she also had relationship problems. It was odd that they didn't notice as they passed each other. But live around them seemed to go as normal as usual. It was odd for Fiona to watch Scotty and Mieke kiss almost in front of her. But she knew that she shouldn't feel that way, she betrayed his trust. So naturally she shouldn't feel anything toward him and just move on with her life. But for some reason she can't move on or let go of what she did. Meanwhile Lana looked at watch for the seventh time now. She seemed occupied more than before, she guesses that it might be because she felt closer to Clark than anyone else now that she found out his secrets from him and now understood why Pete left.

Pete walked down the road; he hitched a ride all the way to Kansas and than decided to walk the four miles to Smallville on the dirt road. He was lost in thoughts of what could have and what should have been done. It was awhile since he decided to leave Smallville; he traveled almost half the country. He decided to just came back and face the facts; Clark's not a normal teenage boy. He still has feelings for Chloe and he hopes to repair the damage he left. It was a clear afternoon and seemed to get hotter every minute. The minutes seem endless as the sun boil the pavement. He makes it back to Smallville and the first person he sees is Fiona. She leaned on the low wooden fence near the empty field by the new Smallville welcome sign. Pete mistakes Fiona for Lana as he walks toward her. She seemed surprised, but didn't really notice him.

"Hey Lana, what's new with you?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me Pete, Lana it hasn't been that long since I left. Well bye Lana."

He walked past Fiona and started toward Smallville, not knowing what Clark will say or how the others will react to his appearance. Lana sat in a row boat in the pound. She bought the boat from a woodshop, apparently their going out of business. She threw rocks into the pound, just floating on the smooth pound surface. She closed her eyes and than decided to row back to shore. She put the oars into the pound and began to row back. It took her an hour to row back. But it was worth it, she felt clear headed now that she got her mind off Clark and most of what had happened in her life up to this point. She didn't know Pete came back.

Pete walked toward the Kent farm, expecting Clark to be there. It was awhile since they ever talked face to face. But Clark left and that's when Pete decided to visit Chloe. Laurel is in a hurry, so she started to run. She ran past Pete and nearly tripped three walkers and a teenage Goth girl. Pete didn't know what to say, it couldn't have been Lana. She was about two miles away from here and she couldn't have changed that fast. It seemed very complicated to be back; maybe he should leave before the painful memories consume him or just fake a smile and continue with his life as if nothing happened.

Lana walked toward Pete, she felt odd looking at Pete. But she felt a little glad that she gets to see a familiar face again. She smiled at the odd expression on his face.

"So you meet Laurel already?"

"Who's Laurel?"

"That girl that ran past you, that's Laurel."

"Oh, what about the girl next to the new welcome sign?"

"Her, I'm not sure who she is. But how was your trip?"

"I got nervous when I reached the south though. But after that it was clear road."

Pete smiled at Lana and so did Lana. They looked at each other for a moment and than Lana walked away, leaving Pete there. It was starting to get odd from that point.

Five years later, Lana married Tim Flattery (a American soldier, she met in California) and she is now a mother of twin daughters Lauren and Laurel, Chloe married Pete and they had a son named Phil, Laurel is now dating Xander (she met him in California) Fiona married Jacob, a writer, they were friends ever since pre-school, Clark became a reporter in Metropolis, Scotty and Mieke married and now have three beautiful daughters in Ohio, Anika moved back to Vancouver and became a writer, Jonathan Kent died two years ago and was buried in the Smallville cemetery, He died of a heart attack, Martha Kent still lives on the Kent farm, Willow married Cooper (Scotty's friend) and they live in Smallville.

The End


End file.
